Déjame Entrar en Tí
by Amaltea-Sibila
Summary: ¿Has sentido la impotencia de ayudar a quién más amas? Un HxHr, bueno está a criterio. Onexshot.


**Antes de empezar:**

a) Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rowling.

b) Un fanfic Harry/Hermione basado en un evento reciente y personal. Capítulo único.

c) Situado a principios del 6to año.

d) Adelantos del 5to libro. (bua¡¡¡lo siento mucho Escilia!!! No era mi intención, pero a veces olvido que no todos lo han leído... en verdad mil disculpas uu)

**Dedicatorias:**

_Para Sandra-chan quien ya encontró el amor y es mi psicóloga en el Messenger. _

_Para Miriam, ella supo de esta historia primero y me escuchó en la depre._

* * *

**DÉJAME ENTRAR EN TÍ**

Por Amaltea-Síbila

* * *

¿Quién iba a pensar que el amor sería solo una carga más?

¿Cómo ayudas a alguien si ese poder no está en tu capacidad?

¿Cuándo quieres por él dar tu alma entera y no te lo permiten?

¿Qué haces?

* * *

¿Dónde estás? Te has perdido de mi vista nuevamente. Ron me dijo que no asististe a la práctica del equipo.

Tampoco estabas en la biblioteca para ayudar a Neville como acordaron.

Desde que nos vimos en el verano, ahora que iniciamos el nuevo año, después de lo de Sirius; has estado tan distante.

Es hora de cenar pero tampoco te encuentro en el comedor. Tomo un par de panes y té para dirigirme a la Sala Común.

Ahí estás, frente al fuego en tu lugar favorito, con el mentón apoyado en tus manos entrelazadas.

Parpadeas con lentitud, tu respiración es igual serena, un suspiro.

Tienes la mirada fija en las grecas de la alfombra, eso parece.

En realidad no importa donde observes, miras a la nada, tu mente no se encuentra en este lugar.

Sin que sepas de mi presencia, me acerco despacio, dejo las cosas frente a ti sobre la mesa y es entonces cuando regresas de tus pensamientos y vuelves tu atención hacia mí.

--Hola.-- Dices sorprendido y titubeante.

--Creí que tendrías hambre.-- Sonrío tratando de cambiar la expresión cual tienes en el rostro.

No hay tal efecto.

Tomo asiento frete a ti esperando que me digas algo, aguardo una pista sobre lo que te ocurre.

--Gracias...--Pero no pruebas bocado. Vuelves a tu meditación.

Tus ojos tristes. Si tan solo lo supieras...

--¿Qué te ocurre?-- Cuestiono.

--No es nada.-- Nada.

--Harry...-- Si supieras lo que me duele verte así.

Es por Sirius, pero eso es solo en parte. Hablaste de su muerte al fin hace poco, aún así creo había más por decir. ¿No confías en nosotros, en mí?

Es la profecía ¿no? Fue lo único sin mención en la charla.

¿Qué era? Si me lo dijeras, si tuviera conocimiento de aquello atormentándote.

--Todo saldrá bien...-- No puedo decirte nada más. --Estarás bien.--

Haces un mueca de incredulidad como si es no fuera posible. ¿Será tan espantoso lo que oíste?

--No hay salida.-- ¿A qué? Dímelo por favor.

--Claro que la hay. Sea lo que sea, sé que podrás afrontarlo. --

Esa mirada sin esperanza, tan cansada de la vida, de todo lo ocurrido. ¿Es que mis palabras tienen valor vano para ti?

Siento una presión el pecho, una brisa fría corre en mi interior.

Tengo tantos deseos de abrazarte.

Pero no puedo, no debo. Soy tu amiga, pero si lo hago, sería porque yo...

--Yo no...-- Tu voz se quiebra.

Tengo tantos deseos de abrazarte. "Quédate donde estás Granger" Me digo.

--No hay manera...--Susurras para ti, al tiempo, ocultas tus ojos verdes inclinando la cabeza por debajo de tus manos. Mas no lloras.

Lágrimas no existen cayendo en tus mejillas. Sé cuanto lo deseas ¿porqué no lo haces? Respiras profundamente para retener el llanto.

Duele. Me lastima tu tristeza. Tu cansancio.

Ya no puedo. El dolor en mi corazón es muy grande.

Me levanto para tomar asiento junto a ti, en el brazo del sillón.

Y poso mi mejilla en tu nuca porque no quiero ver tu expresión desolada.

Mis manos corren por tu pecho esperando que las tomes. Déjame ser tu apoyo.

--Estoy yo aquí si me necesitas. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti.--

--Lo debo realizar por mí mismo.— Y no te afianzas a mis brazos.

Por favor, permíteme ser tu desahogo.

No insito y subo hasta tu cuello. Luego alzo mi rostro y te veo perdido en el vacío, inmediatamente busco refugio en medio de tus cabellos azabaches y rebeldes.

Ese aroma, tu perfume masculino. Es dulce y suave, como algo que hierve lentamente en la llamas. Me encanta, me embeleza.

Concédeme el honor de consolarte.

Ahora soy yo la que quiere llorar. Me siento impotente. Pero no puedo, no debo.

--Quisiera poder ver las cosas como tú lo haces.— Por favor, dímelo.

--¿Por qué? Estarías tan agobiada como yo.--

--Porque quiero entender.— Quiero hallar una solución, quiero ayudarte.

Duele en verdad y no sabes cuanto. Déjame comprender.

--No puedes hacer nada al respecto, yo no puedo...-- ¡Dios, por favor¡No dejes que mire de ese modo!

¡Tanta tristeza es difícil de ver en su rostro, en el tono de su voz! Usualmente tan alegre, entregado al vuelo sobre el campo, a las travesuras con Ron y los gemelos. ¡¿Qué puedo hacer yo¡¿De que utilidad son todos los libros memorizados, los encantamientos aprendidos, movimientos de varita, pociones y demás?!

Una de tus manos se va cerrando con fuerza mientras la deslizas por tu pierna derecha. Utiliza mi regazo como reposo para tu martirio.

No me digas nada, pero por favor... déjame...

Tomo tu mano ya empuñada, la envuelvo con la mía y trato de que mis dedos se trencen con los tuyos. No abres tu mano.

¡¿Por qué no me dejas?!

¿En verdad no hay nada que pueda hacer? O soy quizás yo la que tiene miedo y quiere estar a tu lado. Temo que algo te ocurra y sea incapaz de auxiliarte.

Y sedo nuevamente, no te obligo a tomar mi mano, solo acaricio tu brazo y tomo tu hombro.

Te levantas entonces y vas hacia la ventana.

Me siento tan vacía aquí sentada¿porqué no me permites consolarte? Aún tengo en mi ropa ese aroma. Lo adoro. Cierro los ojos y aspiro con lentitud porque no quiero perder una sola partícula de aquella esencia mágica. Es todo lo que he podido tomar de ti.

Ron ha llegado muy alegre porque algo que aconteció durante la cena. Al ver su jovialidad dices que estas cansado y subes las escaleras en pos a tu dormitorio.

Te has ido de nuevo.

--¿Hermione?—Ron. Estaba perdida viéndote huir.

--Tengo sueño, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.— Expreso.

-- ¿Eh, tan pronto?—Le sonrío.-- Está bien, buenas noches--

Subo despacio, ya nada más logro ver tu efigie al cerrar la puerta del dormitorio.

--Harry...-- susurro.

Si tan solo supieras, que en verdad me duele verte así. Lastima y no sabes cuánto.

No me importa si jamás me correspondes, que más da. Seguiré amándote en silencio, en lo profundo de mis pensamientos.

Lo que odio es esta incapacidad, el sentimiento de no poder ayudarte, de no entender lo que te tiene tan distante de nosotros, de mí...

¿Por qué no me lo dices?

Por favor... déjame entrar en tu mundo, en tu alma. Déjame entrar en ti.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Jejeje, no sé si tendrá mucho sentido. Se supone que están en el 6to año y Harry aún no les dice nada de la profecía, de que al final de todo, él o Voldemort deben morir. ¿Harry le corresponde y no quiere preocuparla¿O realmente no la ama y por eso no quiso aceptar sus cariños? Ya decidiré si escribo una segunda parte pero bajo el punto de vista del chico. Como dije, tomé los hechos que viví la semana pasada, estaba deprimida y tenía que sacarlo de algún modo. Espero les halla gustado.

Amaltea-Síbila.


End file.
